1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a moxibustion device for external disease treatment and healthcare.
2. Description of Related Arts
The traditional moxibustion device comprises a metal cylinder with a moxa stick inside, and one end of the cylinder is provided with a metal screen. When this kind of moxibustion device is used, the positioning of the burning head shall be adjusted randomly to keep burning, and the ashes are discharged via holes (there is only one single metal screen and the meshes are large, so it scalds easily and drops ashes). The traditional moxibustion devices are usually provided with a handle at one end, which applies uneven force onto the compressed position, which means that the force applied onto the front part is smaller than that onto the rear part.